


daisy petal hair and marigold eyes (so fierce, my love, so fair)

by Hopeless_62



Series: Geralt and Jaskier being soft because they deserve it [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Confession, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Staring, like its very soft, soft, they both stare at each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_62/pseuds/Hopeless_62
Summary: Jaskier's mouth does an oopsie and he says something he didn't mean to, but everything turns out pretty good.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geralt and Jaskier being soft because they deserve it [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659454
Comments: 4
Kudos: 216





	daisy petal hair and marigold eyes (so fierce, my love, so fair)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back lol. lmk if you catch any grammar issues, love you! enjoy! <3

They had set up camp before sundown, due to the unpleasant heat and Roach's clear desire to rest, as her temper only got worse as the heat rose. Besides, with the beauty of the alpine fields around them, the rolling green hills, and the beautiful babbling sounds of a creek somewhere in the distance was simply too good to pass up. Now, in the small clearing covered by an overhang of trees, Jaskier and Geralt reveled in the shade. 

Jaskier turned as Geralt re-entered the small clearing, holding a few rabbits for dinner. He filled the water canteens and had been stoking the fire, preparing for Geralts' return with the hunt. 

"Ah! Geralt! How did the hunt go?" Geralt raised the two plump rabbits in reply before setting them down near the fire to skin them. Jaskier smiled. "Lovely."

Geralt began skinning the rabbits while Jaskier made sure Roach was comfortable by her post under a nearby tree. Confident that Geralt wouldn't catch him, Jaskier snuck the mare a few sugar cubes from his pocket before settling down on the ground with his lute in his lap, strumming and singing softly.

The bard had a lot on his mind, and, for once, had no desire to speak to Geralt about it. Instead he smiled, played his songs and always deflected whenever asked. 

Traveling for so long with a man like Geralt has certainly effected Jaskier, exposing him to the horrors and wonders of mankind and nature alike. He has seen the Witcher accept half the payment offered because he saw how poor a town was, seen him give many a gold piece or two to any orphan they came across. He also knew that Geralt tried his absolute best to save as many innocents as he could. 

Jaskier also knew that their travels had made him a bit rougher around the edges, a bit more wild than he had been all those years ago in Posada. The one thing that changed the most, however, was that Jaskier had utterly and completely fallen for the man. 

Jaskier was shaken from his mental pining when a cooked rabbit leg was held out in front of him. He set aside his lute and and took the leg from Geralt with a smile. 

"Thank you, Geralt. You know, I was thinking, if we head north for the rest of the summer, we would be far more comfortable. The heat is only going to get worse from here on out and you and I both know I do not like being all sweaty and uncomfortable." 

Geralt nodded. "The temperature would be better than here." The constant sunshine had started to become unbearable at times during the day, so heading north would certainly benefit both Witcher and bard.

"Lovely. I was thinking Temaria is quite lovely this time of year. We also haven't been to Aedirn in a while. Perhaps we could go even further north to Redania." Jaskier looked over to where Geralt was sat, eating his own rabbit. As the sun set, a soft golden light washed over them both, illuminating the world with a dream-like quality.

And here, with the amber light and the soft breeze of twilight just beginning to stir the air, Geralt was absolutely beautiful. His dark shirt and leather pants looked almost brown instead of their usual deep black, his white hair becoming blonde and pale skin losing its pallor in the setting sun. Still, however, Jaskier though Geralt most beautiful when he was fighting. 

Jaskier loved seeing Geralt in battle, lithe and graceful, yet sturdy and powerful. He would twist and turn in a beautiful dance to defeat his opponent. He was always so sure footed with a sword in hand and a determined, feral snarl on his lips reminiscent of his namesake, The White Wolf.

Not to say he didn't make mistakes, of course, nobody is perfect, but mistakes cause injury and, in the event of Geralt being wounded, Jaskier would always be waiting with gauze and thread to patch his companion up. In the soft light of a campfire or candle, Geralt looked smaller, softer around the edges. Tonight was no different. 

Feeling Jaskier staring at him, Geralt looked over at him.

"Need something?" He asked, his usual growl much softer, more gentle. Geralt had only used that tone around him a few times, the most recent when he asked a few small children, all no older than 8, if they were okay after being taken prisoner by bandits they had stumbled across a few months ago. Though he thought it impossible, Jaskier had fallen even harder for the Witcher that day. 

Against his better judgement, Jaskier's mouth decided to reply for him.

"You."

Jaskier and Geralt both froze and stared at each other, a half-eaten rabbit leg suspended in midair in the Witcher's hand. Heat immediately flashed across Jaskier's face as he tried to backtrack his accidental confession. 

"Uh, I- you see, um- I didn't- uh, well you know-" He waved his hands and stuttered through a nervous string of nonsense, trying desperately to not make things awkward, however unsuccessfully. 

"Jaskier." Geralt interrupted Jaskier's mad rambling, causing the bard to fall silent. "Were you serious?" 

The way he asked was so soft, so fragile, and so unlike Geralt that Jaskier couldn't fathom lying to him or deflecting, not this time. 

"Yes. I have for a while now. Ever since that day in Cintra. When you were in the stables and gave that little stable boy the last of your bread. You thought no one was around to see, but I did. And I realized I'd fallen for you. Hard." He chuckled humorlessly. "I know you don't feel the same, and that's okay, because I'd still travel with you, no matter how much it hurts. I'd take as much time with you as I could get." 

"But I do." He said in the same soft tone. Jaskier looked up quickly. "Feel the same that is." 

"You're not joking? Promise?" Jaskier couldn't believe his ears. Geralt said he felt the same. Was it true? Geralt wouldn't lie about this. Right?

"I promise, Jask. It may have taken me much longer to figure it out than you, but I know that I care for you, more than a Witcher should. I hate seeing you hurt and it kills me every time we have to separate." He gave Jaskier the softest of smiles, the kind few are lucky enough to catch the ghost of. "I love you too, Jask. I'll do my best to be there to protect you, and I'd be honored to be your travel companion, for as long as you wish." 

_He wasn't lying!_

Jaskier was the happiest he had ever been since he left Posada with Geralt the first time. 

_He loved him!_

Geralt of Rivia, the White Wolf, loved him, Jaskier the Bard. 

Overcome with emotion, Jaskier lept at Geralt and hugged him. Instinctively, Geralt wrapped his arms around the other man, reveling in the soft warmth Jaskier radiated.

"Forever." His voice was slightly muffled by the fabric of Geralt's shirt, but the Witcher heard him all the same. "I want to travel with you forever, if you'll have me."

Jaskier felt more than heard Geralt chuckle and looked up at him. "Of course, my little Dandelion." Geralt kissed Jaskier's forehead. "Forever." 

He kissed his cheeks.

"And ever."

He kissed his eyes, where tears were starting to form. Not of sorrow or pain, but of joy, and love, and wonder. 

"And ever."

He pressed their foreheads together, breathing each other in. Jaskier's wine, honey and dandelion mixing with Geralt's leather, horse and campfire. 

"I love you." Jaskier whispered, the words, floating through the air between them like a feather falling through a summer breeze, lip almost touching. 

"I know," Geralt whispered back. "I love you too."

Jaskier lent in that last fraction of an inch and finally, _finally_ tasted Geralt. His lips were soft as silk and his kiss was passionate as dragon fire. Jaskier couldn't get enough of it, of Geralt. Shifting so he was straddling Geralt's lap, the two men broke apart to take a breath, never quite parting fully, resting their foreheads together again. 

Jaskier gave a breathless giggle as he stared at the man in front of him. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Geralt smirked, amber eyes radiating love as he basked in Jaskier's warmth. 

"I think I have an idea."

He leaned in to kiss Jaskier again.

**Author's Note:**

> i know it ended kinda abruptly but i didn't really know how it end it lol. I would have had smut but I've never written it before and i feel like it wouldn't be the best i could do at the moment. Maybe in the future ill come back, but i make no promises. I still love you guys tho! Let me know what yall think! <3


End file.
